J. J. Abrams
J. J. Abrams is a science fiction writer and director, who's responsible for shows like Lost, Fringe, and movies like Cloverfield and the next Star Trek movie. Lost Lost is a television series which features a mysterious island wherein a collection of survivors from a plane crash try to discovery the conspiracy behind the island, the series is directed by J.J. Abrams. Lost is one of the favorite topics, both of the comic and of the podcast. Infact, in early episode of the podcast it was simply impossible for Joel to contain conversations about Lost, resulting in very sporadic conversations about bits and pieces throughout the podcast. Lost was first mentioned in a three part comic series.In the first part, Joel built a DHRAMA computer, which then exploded and sent him and Eli to the island in Meeemp! is the sound the alarm makes.In the second comic, He's a pirate first, and a ghost second, Josh had a Scooby-Doo-esque adventure. The final comic of the series (Yes, Jack Sheppard, there is a Santa Claus) was a parody of the ending of St. Elsewhere, where in it was suggested that all of Lost is just a dream in the head of Josh. Lost has been brought up several more times in A Phenomenon Known as "J.J. Vu" (which parodied the similarities between Lost and Fringe), In The Event of a Water Landing (which envisioned an alternate ending for season 4), and Hoping each time that his next leap will be the leap home (which had Josh traveling through time like Desmond on Lost). The most recent mention of Lost was in Somebody Set Us Up The Bomb when Josh was planning to recreate a hydrogen bomb explosion. Cloverfield Cloverfield is a monster movie filmed from the persepctive of the survivors which is named after the codename for the monster, directed by J.J. Abrams. The Cloverfield movie has only been depicted once in the comics, in The Cloverfield Monster is Sexually Agressive, wherein Cloverfield humped the head off of the Statue of Liberty. The monster is mentioned numerous times on early episodes of the podcast, where Eli would do an imitation of Cloverfield (which is nothing more than Eli acting like a frat boy). Star Trek Main article: Star Trek Star Trek is a universe of television series, movies, books, games, and every other imaginable medium based in an idealistic future where multiple alien worlds have united to form the Federation of Planets. J.J. Abrams is the director for the upcoming reboot of Star Trek, however, Star Trek's history stretches far beyond the reboot in HijiNKS ENSUE. Fringe Fringe was a series once described by Joel as "3 parts Season 1 of X-files, 1 parts Lost". It has completed it's first season on FOX, and has been renewed for a second season. Fringe was first mentioned in A Phenomenon Known As “J.J. Vu” for it's similarities to another J. J. Abrams property, Lost. Fringe was mentioned again in A Severe Case Of Scullyosis, where Joel defined the term Scullyosis, a condition where a person refuses to believe in alien or science fiction phenomenon despite constant evidence to the contrary. Category:Movies & Television Category:People